He Didn't Have Time
by nanie123
Summary: Ianto is living with his 6 month old daughter after his girlfriend abandoned him. If that is not bad enough he also gets fired from his Job. Nothing is going as planned. He doesn't know about Torchwood and doesn't know anybody on the team. AU in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Ianto woke up to the cries of Destiny. He expected his girlfriend would wake up as well and feed the little girl, but he was wrong. The other side of the bed was empty and cold. On the baby cam installed in the little girls room he didn't see his girlfriend either so he stood up and walked to the cot in the kids room.

He had loved his girlfriend from the beginning, but Rhiannon had been going on that she bad influence on Ianto. That she was no good and that she would eventually leave him.

"Hey shush now little girl just a moment daddy's going to make you something to eat." He said to her as he held her in his arms and walked to the kitchen. He warmed up a bottle and sat down, smiling at Destiny as she drank the milk. Once she had finished she fell asleep in Ianto's arms. He laid her back down in her cot and went to his bedroom to change. He noticed a note on the bedside table.

**_I'm sorry Ianto but I can't do this I can't take care of a child. I'm not ready for that. You're a great guy and you deserve better than me. I hope you'll find someone. _**

**_Good bye _**

Tears fell down his face and he knew his sister was right about her. He lay down and cried for about an hour. Destiny had woken up and was screaming. It made Ianto feel responsible he made a promise to himself that he would get through and that he would take care of Destiny. He quickly changed clothes and took care of Destiny. Once finished he put her in the buggy and they walked over to his sister's house.

Rhiannon saw it all on Ianto's face. "You were right about her." He said once they sat down with a cup of tea. They talked for a while on what his options were. Rhiannon offered to take care of Destiny during the day so Ianto could go and look for a job.

They left for home and night fell. In the morning Ianto brought Destiny to his sister and back home to look for job applications.

He spent the day calling and writhing emails applying to several jobs, but got only one reply it was a job at some factory nearby. He made an appointment for the next day to stop by. By four in the afternoon he was at his sister's to pick Destiny up again. He took the long way home through the park just to relax a bit.

His job interview the next day went great. He could start next week. Working hours were from half past eight till five o'clock. So now he had 3 days to find a babysitter for Destiny. He couldn't depend on Rhiannon forever. After a couple of calls to his friends he finally found a girl who could watch her during those hours.

From then on every day he was working hard to keep everything standing. During the day he was working at the factory, in the evening he took care of Destiny and himself. After that he would sleep and do everything over again the next day. During the weekends he would spend quality time with Destiny. She was growing quickly, learning a bit more every day.

Soon Destiny's 1st birthday was coming up, they celebrated with Ianto's family and friends. And the busy routine kept on as months flew by with nothing really special happening. Ianto stayed on his own with his daughter because he was too busy to be dating.

Destiny was now 2 years old.

Ianto decided to bring Destiny to a day-care instead of hiring a babysitter. She would get to see other people and Ianto now had the money to afford it. On normal day he would bring her to day-care go to work and on the way back he would pick her up again. On busy days Ianto would ask Rhiannon to bring her.

At the end of the day they had dinner together. After that they usually watched an episode of some children's program and went to bed. The little girl loved music and dancing. So by the age of 4 when she started going to school he signed her up for dancing lessons on Thursdays after school. It was a simple life Ianto loved it, loved his daughter and he had made some great friends at work. However, he still missed something in his life but he also was afraid that the past would repeat itself. That if he did found someone they would leave him again.

* * *

**So what did you think?**


	2. Note

Hi,

Just a little note, I know only one chapter is up yet. but after reading the review of Word to the Wise. I've decided to rewrite it. slow things down a bit. i had the intention to make this a short story but rushing trough it was not my intention as I can see some get that from this chapter. So i'll take some advise and am going to change some things.

The new chapter one is comming online soon but will be comepletely diffrent as i'm going to give some more details. the summary is going to change a bit as well, but the storyline I had in mind will still be the same :)

Sorry for this and hope you'll understand.


	3. Prologue

**Authors note.**

**Saying I would rewrite I'm now starting with a Prologue giving more detail on what happened before in Ianto's life. It's not that long of a chapter it just contains some extra information. On the grammatical part English is not my first language. So sorry if there are any grammatical errors. If there are big mistakes grammatically please let me know. Thanks for the reviews and they are not changing anything on the story line just explaining things a bit more which will result in more chapters :)**

* * *

Ianto knew his girlfriend from his school time and they had been together ever since. Rhiannon and the rest of his family didn't like her. Always saying she had a bad influence on him. He didn't care for what they said he was happy with her and it was his choice after all. After graduating Ianto had got a job at a electronic office supplies and hardware store on customer service. The income was okay and his colleagues were nice.

A year after graduation he had saved enough to buy a small apartment in Cardiff together with his girlfriend. Deciding to stay together with her resulted in Ianto eventually breaking contact with his parents. He only stayed in contact with Rhiannon that didn't say she was happy about it, but she accepted Ianto's choice.

Once settled down in their apartment his girlfriend became pregnant. It wasn't planned, but they were happy about at least Ianto was, his girlfriend had some mind changes during the pregnancy. One moment she was happy about it and the next she wouldn't want to have anything to do with the child. Nine months later they had a beautiful baby girl and named her Destiny.

It was busy taking care of a newborn considering that in the beginning Ianto to most of the care for the girl. His girlfriend found out she was not ready for a child. This caused a lot of fights between them. Eventually she helped with taking care of Destiny but not happily.

* * *

**Hope this is a bit more clear. liked it?**

**The real first chapter will follow soon.**


	4. Chapter 1 (new)

**Authors note.**

**Now on with the story. I've finally found a suitable name for Ianto's girlfriend that was the main reason she didn't have a name yet. Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Ianto woke up to the cries of Destiny. He expected Lynn, his girlfriend would wake up as well and feed the little girl, but he was wrong. The other side of the bed was empty and cold. On the baby cam installed in the little girls room he didn't see his girlfriend either so he stood up and walked to the cot in the kids room.

"Hey shush now little girl just a moment daddy's going to make you something to eat." He said to her as he held her in his arms and walked to the kitchen. He warmed up a bottle and sat down, smiling at Destiny as she drank the milk. Once she had finished she fell asleep in Ianto's arms. He laid her back down in her cot and went to his bedroom to change. He noticed a note on the bedside table.

**_Dear Ianto_**

**_I'm sorry but I can't do this I can't take care of a child. I'm not ready for that. You're a great guy and a great father, but I don't love you anymore as I used to. It's already arranged you'll get full custody for Destiny and I won't bother you anymore. I wish you the best and that you find somebody who really loves you. Someone you can start a family with._**

**_Good bye,_**

**_Lynn _**

Tears fell down his face and he knew his sister was right about her in the end. He lay down and cried. He wasn't sure about his feelings, he was sad but did he still love her? They had fought a lot over the last couple of months and maybe it was better this way. That didn't take away the pain because he had loved her. He felt like a part of him was missing.

Destiny had woken up and was screaming. He picked her up and smiled sadly. "If only you knew sweetie." She stopped crying, and Ianto lay her back in the cot. "I love you baby girl. that is what will get me trough this" he kissed her forehead. He quickly changed clothes and took care of Destiny. Once finished he put her in the buggy and they walked over to his sister's house.

Rhiannon saw it all on Ianto's face. "You were right about her." He said once they sat down with a cup of tea. They talked for a while "Rhi can you please take care of Destiny during the day. It's already four in the afternoon on Sunday and I'm not able to find a babysitter I trust before I have to get to work Monday." "Sure no problem just bring her by before going to work." "Thanks for the help and support. I should've listened to you, you were right." They went home and night fell. In the morning Ianto brought Destiny to his sister and was then of to work.

"Ianto can we have a word" his boss called him in. "Ianto I'm afraid you'll have to leave you're turning up late more and more often we can't have that around here. Since your contract is ending next month I'm afraid we won't extend it. To help you a bit we will give you this month off so you have the chance to find something else." He nodded, and left the building after gathering his things. "Why does this have to happen now." He tried to calm himself down. Rhiannon didn't expect him to pick Destiny op till five in the afternoon. He decided to make the best out of the worst and went home and spend the rest of the day calling and mailing applying to several jobs. But he didn't get any replies.

Two weeks passed he was taking care of Destiny and he got on pretty well. Over the weeks he kept applying to jobs. To most of them he didn't even get an answer back or he got a call or mail where they told him they needed someone with more experience. A week later to his surprise he got a reply from a HR company that needed an assistant client service director. He made an appointment for a job interview the next day.

"Rhi guess what I might have found a company. I've an appointment tomorrow so could you please watch Destiny." "Of course I'm happy for you that you finally found something."

His job interview the next day went great. He could start next week. Working hours were from half past eight till five o'clock. So now he had six days to find a babysitter for Destiny. He couldn't depend on Rhiannon forever. After a couple of calls to his friends he finally found a girl called Levi who could watch Destiny during those hours.

His first week was more of an introduction he got to know his colleagues a bit better he got on really well with Eddy and Katherine. He liked it at his job it kept him occupied during the day. As soon as he was at home he spent all his time with his daughter. Sometimes watching Telly, or telling her stories or sometimes just watching her. Then was everything okay.

Late at night as Ianto lay in his bed staring at the ceiling his mind often wandered off to Lynn thing about her what they had been trough. The happy moments and the brake up. Or he thought about how the future would be with her. It made him sad, but he always woke up with a smile making the best of it trying to forget and live every moment.

Months went by some days happier than others, but the pain stayed. Today was not a day for tears Ianto decided as the doorbell rang. Opening the door he saw Rhiannon with her husband and kids, Eddy and Katherine. Destiny was sitting in her chair it was her first birthday. They had fun altogether and after everybody left. Ianto went to give Destiny a bath, and tucked her into bed afterwards. Reading her a story as usual after finishing there was a moment of silence. "dada" it took a while before Ianto noticed it was her first word. He kissed her forehead "I'm glad I've you. Sweet dreams little girl." He whispered as he softly closed the door to her room.

* * *

** I'm taking a bit more time and decided not to rush trough 4 years in 1 chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 2

**Authors note **

**Sorry it took quite a while I had a writer's block I just couldn't get anything on paper with my mind caught up in my work. Thank you all for reading my story here's the next chapter. And a small note on the side this is not following the original time line of Torchwood.**

* * *

Ianto woke from Destiny calling him "Out daddy out." She had learned quite a couple of words in the three months after her birthday. He let out a chuckle as he picked her up. A quick look at the clock made him realise it was only five thirty in the morning on a Saturday. There was no need to be up this early in the morning. He took her back to his room. They lay down for a couple of hours extra sleep. Destiny laying on top of him.

By eight Destiny woke Ianto again. Knowing he wouldn't get anymore sleep till tonight.

He made the two of them some breakfast which they ate in front of the telly. After breakfast he sat destiny on a play mat near his desk with some toys and turned on his computer as he still had to do some work that he didn't manage to finish during the week. After about 2 hours Destiny began to get bored and crawled over to the chair lifting herself up with help of the chair. "Well done little girl." Ianto said an took her on his lap. He decided he had worked enough for today and as Destiny looked quite steady on her legs he wanted to try learn her walk a bit.

Teaching her to walk, playing with Destiny and learning small new words took up most of Ianto's free time. Sometimes Ianto just lay down as Destiny was asleep. Over thinking everything, his future and past. How things could be different or stay the same. He still wasn't over Lynn and wasn't ready to find someone new even if he had the time which he hadn't. he just couldn't.

Months went by and even if he was really busy every now and then Ianto would go out with his friends. He usually brought Destiny to Rhiannon as he didn't want to bother his usual sitter as she watched Destiny during the week.

It was Saturday evening and Ianto had planned a night out with his friends the next week . He had asked his sister if she could watch the little girl but she had a dinner party at one of her friends with the whole family. Ianto didn't want to leave Destiny with an unknown sitter he over thought other options. As the doorbell rang. It was the neighbour Julie with her eight year old son Jake.

"Hi Ianto I know we are not really close friends but could you do me a favour." Ianto nodded and wondered what she had to ask him as indeed they were not close friends. Of course they have talked a couple of times but it wasn't like they often hang out together. "You see my husband wanted to surprise me and take me out for dinner, but he couldn't find a sitter for Jake. So could you please watch him for the night." Ianto was okay with that. "Of course no problem at all, go out tonight if it's easier he can even stay the night here. "

Ianto had no problem watching Jake a couple of times as he asked to play with Destiny even though it as a six year age gap the two got along pretty well. And when Ianto wanted to go out with friends Destiny mostly stayed at the neighbours when Rhiannon couldn't watch her.

Time flew by and Destiny became two. Ianto decided it would be better if he brought her to a day care instead of hiring a sitter every day. It would give her an opportunity to make friends, so Ianto signed her up.

"Morning sweetie " Ianto said as he stood next to her bed waking her up. She was finally sleeping at a normal rhythm and didn't wake him early in the morning that often anymore. "Let's get you ready for day care." Ianto had explained her what was going to happen. Even though he didn't know what she'd understand from what he told her. He still found it best to tell her as much as possible.

When they stepped into the day care Destiny acted shy and hid behind Ianto's legs. Jane the owner of the day care kneeled down to talk to Destiny after saying hello to Ianto. "Hi Destiny I'm Jane you're going to stay here for a while while your daddy is going to his work, would you like that?" she asked sweetly. Still a bit shy Destiny nodded.

Ianto picked her up. "It's okay sweetie you stay here and I'll be back in the afternoon." He kissed her cheek and Jane took her over from him. "You can always call if there is something wrong." Jade nodded an Ianto waved goodbye to Destiny and left for work.

At work in their lunch break Katherine had told Ianto and Eddy she was going to get married in a year. They both were happy for her. Later on Ianto's thoughts started to think that it would have been possible that he was soon going to marry if he were still together with Lynn, and not having that possibility made Ianto feel lonely. As usually he set the thoughts aside and tried to focus on his work. When the day was done and he arrived at the day care to pick up Destiny he saw her playing with some music toys together with other children. He quickly snapped a picture with his phone.

Destiny liked going to the day care and time passed quickly before Ianto knew it the little girl turned three. By now she was quite good at walking and was able to form simple sentences.

Ianto wished he could stop the time from passing he was happy the way it was now, but that was out of the question time kept passing and the day of Katherine's wedding was tomorrow Ianto and Destiny were both invited.

That was the reason Ianto went to the city they both needed some new clothes. After a few hours of shopping they passed by an ice cream cart "Daddy can I have some please." Ianto agreed and got her a cone with strawberry ice cream. After that they went home for dinner and an early night.

The wedding was long but really nice Ianto was happy for Katherine. He wasn't really paying much attention just sitting there mind wandering to nothing special. Till he felt a tug at his sleeve. "Daddy can we go I'm tired." He nodded and picked her up. They said their goodbyes and left.

When they arrived it was eight in the evening not that late, but a whole day at a wedding was tiring for a three year old. Ianto decided to give her a bath and then put her to bed. He lay her down and grabbed the book from the night stand to read her a chapter. After finishing he turned off the lights and kissed her goodnight. "Sweet dreams baby girl."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, and the next one will probably be up next week**


	6. Chapter 3

**Authors note**

**Hey all here's the next chapter hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Before Ianto knew it he was arranging Destiny's fourth birthday. He invited his colleagues, the neighbours, and some of the kids and parents he got to know at the day care.

Next week Destiny would start school Ianto was also looking for a dancing class for the little girl as she just loved music and dancing. He found a dancing school that did lessons for four year olds on a Thursday.

Destiny enjoyed school she had made quite a couple of friends. Every now and again one of her friends would stay around after school or she would go to a friend's house. On Thursdays Ianto dropped her off at the dancing lessons sometimes leaving to make a couple of business calls. While other times he would just stay and watch or talk some with the other parents around there.

Ianto liked the way it was going for him and his daughter he had nothing to complain about.

A Friday night he got a call from Eddy "Hi Ianto it's been a while since we had a boys night. So how about we get some people to my place and play some cards tomorrow evening." Ianto thought it was a great idea it had been a while since they went out. He didn't have much time to go out with a fast growing child and he wouldn't want to miss a thing. He hung up the phone and quickly texted Rhiannon if Destiny could stay with her this Saturday and he would pick her up Sunday afternoon.

It wasn't a problem so the next evening he found himself at Eddy's place with some of their friend plating cards.

"So Ianto is there anybody in your life at the moment? " one of their colleagues asked.

"No, not really. I've been busy working and taking care of my daughter. Not really thinking about finding someone. I don't want Destiny to be sad if I find someone and it just doesn't work out. " He lied because not only didn't he want Destiny to get hurt, he didn't want to face the pain again if it didn't work out.

"Ah come on man, almost everybody here at the table is in a relationship if not already married. Don't let your past hold you back. It's been more than three years now!" Ianto didn't know what to say. He knew he would have to find somebody someday. "Maybe you're right, but I don't know how. I'm too busy to go out and look around." Ianto said trying to please them with this answer as he really didn't want to try again, but to no luck as one spoke.

"I know somebody who loves children and is single. She works at my daughters school and is one of my wife's best friends. Maybe I can arrange something for next Saturday." He didn't really want to as he then had to leave Destiny alone two Saturdays in a row, but Ianto couldn't decline and agreed to go on a date with her.

On Sunday he went to pick up Destiny. "So what have you been up to lately." Rhiannon asked Ianto.

"Not much to be honest busy taking care of Des and myself and got myself a date next week."

"She must be special you haven't been on a date after the breakup, just be careful don't rush things. " Ianto just nodded. After a cup of coffee they went home.

The next week flew by and he had arranged for Destiny to stay at the neighbours that weekend.

He gave Destiny a kiss and walked out of the door. He would meet his date Kacy at the restaurant a couple of blocks away. He waited in front of the restaurant. As he saw her walk towards him he thought she was beautiful. She had long brown hair, was quite short and had a nice smile.

"Kacy, nice to meet you!" He said as they walked into the building. Over dinner they talked and learned a lot about each other. She was nice and Ianto liked her, but as a friend nothing more he was missing something for it to be more.

"Thanks for the dinner." Kacy said as Ianto walked her home. Yeah it was nice." A silence fell after that.

"This isn't going to work isn't it?" She said with a smile.

"No I'm afraid not. I think we're better off as friends."

she nodded "I agree."

" See you soon then." they hugged and Ianto walked off.

It was still early and Ianto went to pick up Destiny he rang the doorbell and was invited in by Julie he smiled at what he saw. Jake was sleeping on the couch with Destiny hanging on to him, sleeping as well, the television still playing cartoons. He picked Destiny up and held her close

"Thanks for watching her" Ianto handed Jake 25 pounds. As he knew Julie wouldn't take it and from everything he knew Jake probably played with her most of the time "No problem everything went ok and she behaved like an angel as always." Ianto rolled his eyes

"Thanks for the help, have a nice evening." Once at home he put Destiny to bed when he got a text "Night little girl." He said as he walked out of the room and checked his text

**_From: Eddy, To: Ianto_**

_How did it go?_

**_From: Ianto, To: Eddy_**

_It was nice Kacy is sweet but not the one for me._

**_From: Eddy, To: Ianto_**

_Come on, I thought you two would make a great couple._

**_From: Ianto, To: Eddy_**

_We would but it is just not there. Don't worry I'll find someone. You guys setting me up for this made me realise that I can go out to meet someone._

**_From: Eddy, To: Ianto_**

_No problem mate see you at work Monday._

**_From: Ianto, To: Eddy_**

_Yeah see you Monday._

On Sunday Ianto woke up from Destiny jumping on his bed. "Come here you little devil." He smiled. "Daddy can we go to the park?" "Of course but first we need to get you dressed." She ran off to her room. Fifteen minutes later they were dressed. "Can we ask Jake to come with us?" "Des you saw him yesterday." She set up puppy dog eyes. "Okay you can ask if he wants to come." She ran up to the door and a few minutes later came back with Jake.

"Hope you don't mind, she asked if you could come." "Really it's no problem. I like spending time with her." Ianto thought for a bit but just let it go. In the Park Ianto sat down on a bench as Jake went to the playground with Destiny.

Ianto looked around him and saw a lot happy couples and he really missed it. Having someone special.

* * *

**Thanks for reading next one will be up next week.**


	7. Chapter 4

**Authors note. **

**Thanks for the reviews it means a lot to me that people are enjoying the story. So here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Weeks passed by and everything had been normal. Ianto went on like nothing happened with Kacy she'd been around a couple of times just as a friend. And since it was a Saturday and nothing really important was happening. Kacy stopped by and decided to take her two best friends to the city for some shopping.

She didn't disagree with the clothes Ianto choose for Destiny but Kacy thought the girl could use some more girly clothes. Well the idea was mostly to look for a nice dress for her fifth birthday in three months. Ianto didn't know it yet but Kacy was arranging a small party for the girl. She would tell Ianto so he would have a bit of time to himself, and she loved arranging such things. She had an idea to take Destiny and some of her friends like a group of 4 to 5 children and go to a playground or the cinema. She still had to figure out which one and where and everything but she still had enough time.

The weekend passed quickly and Ianto found himself on his way from one of the customers back home at two in the afternoon on Monday, as something went wrong with his car Luckily the next parking place was next by. He got out of the car and figured something was wrong with the tyre. He got everything out of the car he needed to change it, but doing this alone he was still struggling. "Do you need a hand?" Ianto looked beside him a tall man with black hair and a pair of blue/grey eyes were staring into Ianto's.

"Yes please, Ianto by the way."

" Jack nice to meet you." Ianto smiled.

"So that should do the trick." Jack said as they finished changing the tyre and smiled at Ianto. Who didn't know what to say or do for a moment. "Why don't we get a cup of coffee." Ianto looked at his watch he still had some time before he had to pick up Destiny from school.

"Yes that would be great. I know a place in the city that serves some good coffee." Ianto said.

Jack nodded."Okay lead the way I'll follow." They both got into their own cars. Ianto went up front and Jack followed in his car. As they parked somewhere in the centre of the city Ianto took a look at the car Jack was driving while he parked. It was a black SUV with the text Torchwood at the sides of the car. Ianto figured it would probably be a car from his work.

They walked into a small café and sat down. "Thanks for the help a back there couldn't have done it myself. "

"Really it was no problem." They ordered and talked for a while while drinking their coffee.

Ianto looked at his watch every now and then to keep an eye on the time. "You have somewhere you need to be?"

"Not yet, but I'm afraid I'll have to leave in half an hour. I've to pick up my daughter from school."

They talked a bit more about Destiny, and soon it was time for Ianto to leave. He insisted on paying the coffee as Jack had helped him out. They exchanged numbers, and went to their cars. "It was nice to meet you Ianto. Give a call sometime or send a text. I could use a friend like you."

Ianto had a questioning look on his face, after a small silence they just laughed. Ianto felt comfortable around Jack. "Yeah sure I'll give you a call. See ya Jack till next time." They both got in their cars and left.

Ianto arrived at the School and went inside "daddy, daddy." He heard Destiny as the girl ran up to him and jumped into his arms. "Hey sweetie did you have fun today."

"Yes daddy look at what I made." She showed him a painting she made that day it was a simple child's drawing containing a house, grass, a sun drawn in the corner of the paper, and a simple drawn version of the family. "That is beautiful baby, let's get your coat and then we head home." She nodded and walked to the coat rack.

At home Ianto made them dinner, gave Destiny a bath and put her to bed. In the living room. After some zapping Ianto got tired and decided on an early night.

Ianto woke around six in the morning. Why he didn't know he wasn't tired and it was still too early to wake up Destiny. He decided to go downstairs and watch some telly. Ianto turned up the news. It was something about a robbery at one of the rival companies in Ianto's business. It happened last night. While listening to the story and watching he thought he saw a glimpse of a black SUV that looked a lot like Jack's . He made a note to himself to text Jack later on today about it.

After the story was finished he woke Destiny and got her ready for school. "Be a nice girl I'll be back this afternoon." He kissed her forehead and left the school building. Before he got in the car he send a text to Jack.

**_From Ianto to Jack:_**

_Hey, did you hear about the robbery last night? It might sound strange, but is it possible you were there I think I saw your car in one of the shots on the telly._

At work everyone was talking about it. They arranged an important meeting with all the staff to go over safety procedures. Ianto felt his phone buzz.

**_From Jack to Ianto:_**

_Yes I saw it it's horrible what happened. I was not there though there are more black SUV's around I'm probably not the only one to drive one. _

That explanation was logical and Ianto didn't spend much time thinking about it was probably his mind playing tricks on him. But he still had a nagging feeling something wasn't quite right about what Jack told him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading next one will be up sometime beginning last week**


	8. Chapter 5

**Authors note**

**Hi all thanks for reading enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Four weeks passed Ianto had spoken a couple of times with Jack over the phone and they have been texting quite a lot. Ianto almost felt complete again. At odd hours of the day Ianto found himself thinking of Jack in ways he never thought he would think of a man, but he didn't care.

He felt comfortable around Jack and they'd grown to be great friends, but Ianto felt it to be something different then friends. He couldn't exactly place or he kind of could, but his mind just wouldn't accept it yet.

"Destiny wake up sweetheart we have to get you to school." The last two weeks Destiny didn't really want to go to school. Ianto still tried to find the reason. The girl didn't want to say anything about it. He made her breakfast and packed her back as it was Thursday and she had dancing lessons. As they arrived at the school the place was busy with parent dropping of their children. "I'll be back this afternoon sweetie. "

"Bye dad." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left to work. In his lunch break he received a text

**_From Jack to Ianto:_**

_What are you doing tonight?_

Ianto smiled and thought about his options. As it was a week day he couldn't go out though he would love to see Jack again.

**_From Ianto to Jack:_**

_Not much Destiny has dancing lessons till five. Having dinner at home afterwards._

They spoke of Destiny a couple of times and Jack had told him that he would love to meet the girl.

**_From Jack to Ianto:_**

_How about I come to the dancing school and take you for dinner tonight._

Ianto decided to call him as this was going to take a while. "Jack I really can't take that offer and I don't know how Destiny will react to go and eat with someone she has never met. She can be really shy sometimes. I just don't know."

"Well if you don't want to meet you can just say it." Jack sounded sad and disappointed.

"It's not that. I know let's just have dinner at mine so you can meet her and she can get to know you." Ianto hoped Jack was ok with this.

"Okay I'll drop by tonight around six just text me the place and I'll be there." They said their goodbyes.

Ianto finished his work and left to pick up Destiny. On the way to dancing lessons Destiny told her father what they'd done at school and after a 30 minute drive they arrived at the dancing studio. Ianto decided to wait in the canteen as Destiny practised. They were practicing a show for a competition six months later. He sometimes took a peek through the window. It made him smile she seemed extra happy when she was dancing.

An hour passed and they were back on the way home. "Destiny one of my friends is coming by for dinner just so you know." She just nodded and looked out of the window it looked like she had a question on her mind and was afraid to ask it. At home she went to play and Ianto started preparing dinner. Everything was almost ready as the doorbell rang.

Ianto opened the door and didn't know exactly what to do. They'd texted and spoke over the phone but didn't see each other after that coffee four weeks ago. Jack however wasn't that awkward and hugged Ianto. He didn't know what happened and felt his cheeks heathen up and he tried to hide it. "Jack perfect timing everything is almost ready." They walked into the living room where Destiny was playing.

"Destiny this is Jack he's my friend." She was a bit shy and just shook Jacks hand. Ianto set the table as Jack tried to interact with Destiny he tried to get her to play with him. And before they knew they could have dinner.

Destiny started to feel more comfortable around Jack as she started to talk more and more. She talked Ianto into watching Bambi after dinner before going to bed. So once they finished they settled in front of the telly Destiny in the middle. By the end of the movie she was almost sleeping and Ianto decided it was best to bring her to bed. "Daddy I like Jack he's nice." She said before he left the room. He was glad she said that cause he had a feeling this was more than a friendship, but only time would show that.

Down stairs Jack had opened a bottle of wine he found and poured two glasses. "I'm glad you feel already comfortable enough to help yourself around here." Ianto said jokingly.

"Well I thought it was better to make myself kind of useful." Jack let out a chuckle. They talked about different things. Ianto found out Jack worked sort of for the police but he didn't want to give him more details. He had a feeling that even if they were talking much Jack never gave the complete truth Ianto wondered what he was hiding. Time passed quickly and Ianto had to tell Jack to leave as he had to get to his work on time the next day.

"Jack we should really do something like this again soon." He agreed and said that he would call. Ianto walked him to the door and there was a silent moment in which he over thought his options. He could just say goodbye, hug Jack or give him a small kiss. This was only the second time they had met even though they had talked al lot on the phone and it felt natural he thought a kiss would be too much. So he decided on a hug.

As they broke the hug Jack gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. Ianto locked the door and went to have a shower before heading to bed. He couldn't get his thought straight and didn't bother enough to sort it out now he was happy. Before actually going to sleep he had one more look at his phone.

**_From Jack to Ianto:_**

_Tonight was great, sleep well and see you soon._

* * *

**Let me know what you think. next chapter will be up next week.**


	9. Chapter 6

**Authors note**

**Hi hope you are all doing well. Thanks for the nice reviews and advise. Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Another day began as Ianto heard the alarm go off. He got out of bed and started his morning routine. It was a normal day Destiny had to go to school he had to go to work. In between work he would probably call or Text Jack before they both had to admit that they had to continue to work and that they would speak later that evening. Some days if Jack didn't have to work late he would join Ianto and Destiny for dinner.

Tonight wasn't one of those nights it was just Ianto and Destiny at the dinner table. In silence till Destiny started speaking. " Daddy where is mommy?" Ianto was surprised by the question. He knew she would ask someday but he hadn't prepared for it.

"Your mother left us sweetheart when you were about 6 months. She loved you ,but she didn't love me anymore and the responsibility was just too much." Ianto had a hard time telling her this and even if Jack was a great help even if they hadn't given a name to what they had. Speaking with Destiny about her mother made him tear up.

"We had a talk about our parents at school. Most of my classmates have a mother and a father. Some of them laugh at me that I only have you." She saddened a bit. Ianto guessed that was the reason that it seemed that she didn't want to go sometimes. He wanted to say something but before he could Destiny continued now smiling. "But a new boy in class has two dads and he doesn't make fun of me." Ianto Smiled knowing that she wouldn't let what the other kids told her hurt her. And that she had some friends in her class.

"I see you have made a new friend." Destiny nodded heavily. "Des your fifth birthday is coming up in two months and Kacy is throwing you a birthday party. Who would you like to come from your school and dancing lessons." Destiny named two girls from dancing lessons Haley and Tess, another girl from school Jess, the new boy Justin she also insisted Jake would come and that Jack had to be there, and Rhiannon with her children. Ianto smiled. They had finished their dinner and played a board game before it was Destiny's bed time. After reading her a story she fell asleep and Ianto went downstairs.

He saw he had a missed call and a text from Jack.

**_From Jack to Ianto_**

_Seeing you're not answering I believe you're putting Destiny to bed. Just call me when you see this text :)_

And so Ianto called him. They talked about their day. Ianto told him about what Destiny had told him. Jack sounded happy when he told him she wanted him at her fifth birthday party and what she thought about the boy with two fathers. They had to end their call early as Jack had an emergency from his work and had to go. Ianto told him to be safe which earned him a chuckle from Jack.

Ianto in bed found himself fantasising about Jack. How it would be to have a family with him and Destiny. Maybe they could adopt a second child or maybe not. He was wondering if he would ever get to know the full truth about Jack his life. He drifted off into a deep sleep.

In the next weeks Ianto helped Kacy arrange the birthday party. Destiny kept asking when Jack would join them again for dinner, but he always seemed to have to work late. Ianto missed him as well of course they called, but he'd rather have him around.

The two month went by in a rush and they were heading to an indoor playground with 8 children and four grownups. Rhiannon offered to stay with the bags and everything when the three other joined the children. "Daddy, Jack follow me." Destiny said a bit hyper as she started to run in a direction. They followed smiling.

They had a great time running around and before they knew it it was one in the afternoon and they had to gather everybody for lunch. After eating the children were allowed to play for 2 more hours till four. "Daddy are you coming again?"

Ianto would agree but Rhiannon was already sitting here most of the day alone. "Sorry sweetie not now." Before she could say anything else Jack had scooped her up and was spinning her around which made her laugh. They left to the trampolines, but before they left Jack winked at Ianto which made him blush.

Ianto was zoned out and didn't hear Rhiannon talk to him. "So who is he? How did you meet?" Ianto snapped out of his thoughts.

"He's just some guy that helped me change my tyre. We had some coffee and kept in contact."

"Believe me he is more than just some guy. You look happier than you ever did and my guess is that he is the reason for that. So are you guy dating or what?" Ianto was surprised his sister had noticed it.

"Let's say it's complicated. We have something for sure I only don't know what. I guess I would have to just take him out for dinner and have a good talk. We've know each other for a bit longer than four months." His sister encouraged him to just do it and she offered to watch Destiny for a weekend so that they would have all the time they needed.

Time went by and the children were picked up from the playground by their parents. Ianto hugged Jack and said goodbye. Jack couldn't come with them as he said he had somewhere to be. Destiny was asleep as they were still talking outside Ianto's car. Ianto looked disappointed at what Jack had said.

"Ianto please don't think I'm avoiding you I would've loved to come, but I have to do this I can't explain the reason why at the moment. And I promise that someday I'll explain it all I just have to get things in order for myself." Ianto took a deep breath and from what Jack told him he could see that something was holding him back. He decided to give him some time to think, but not too long as Ianto really needed to know what it was between them.

"It's okay I understand it see you later then we'll text. " They hugged and said goodbye it felt right and awkward at the same time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Next chap will be up next week. **


	10. Chapter 7

**Authors note**

**Hi all. Here is the next chapter Sorry if the last one wasn't what you expected first bit is sort of Jack's POV to explain things a bit more. Most of the story will be Ianto's POV, but every now and again I'll do Jack's POV.**

* * *

**Jacks POV**

Jack really wanted to go with Ianto after Destiny's party, but he needed time to think. Their relationship or whatever it was, was going well. Jack just wanted some more time to think about his situation and what exactly he should tell Ianto. He couldn't just tell him he was immortal, he couldn't just tell him about Torchwood and everything else. Telling Ianto would bring him and Destiny in danger and he didn't want that, but he couldn't keep it a secret either.

Jack had used the excuse of working late a lot lately. He knew it wasn't fair but he needed time to think. He liked Ianto a lot and his daughter was sweet and seemed to like him. The only thing holding him back of making something serious from this relationship was the fact that he was going to outlive them both.

A week passed without them meeting they only talked on how their day was and nothing more. Jack couldn't take it anymore he missed Ianto and decided to text him.

**_From Jack to Ianto_**

_I'm sorry I didn't come with you after Destiny's party and that I've been working late a lot lately. I know we didn't talk about it, but I feel like I need to explain some things. Can we meet up this weekend?_

Jack pressed send and knew there wasn't a way back now.

* * *

**Ianto's POV**

Ianto was disappointed Jack didn't want to come back to his place after the party. In the week that followed they only texted, the conversations not that deep. It was now Thursday Destiny was at school and Ianto was at work. He heard his phone beep and looked it was a message from Jack, he read it. He took a while deciding what he would reply. Before leaving from work to pick up Destiny he replied the text.

**_From Ianto to Jack_**

_Yes we can. Why don't you stop by tomorrow evening after six. Destiny will be staying at Rhiannon's so we'll have all the time to talk. _

Ianto gave Rhiannon a quick update and she had no problem watching Destiny. Ianto arrived at Destiny's school she was still talking with Justin and didn't notice her father. He heard Justin talk to her about his fathers. and heard Destiny talk about him and about Jack.

Did she think they were together? That thought made him smile even though he knew that they weren't well not official. And he would have to tell her eventually for now it couldn't hurt much if she believed it. He would decide what to tell after Jack and he talked.

"Destiny are you coming sweetie you've got dancing lessons." She got her jacked and said goodbye before they left. Ianto watched his daughter and the rest of the group dance for a couple of minutes. The rest if the time he passed by reading something trough for his work.

Snapping out of his reading as Destiny tapped on his shoulder fully dressed again and ready to leave.

"Daddy when will Jack come again?" she asked in the car.

"He'll stop by tomorrow because I need to talk with him, but I need you to stay with aunt Rhiannon." The girl looked disappointed.

"I'll be picking you up again on Sunday in time for your swimming lessons." It was Jack's idea to sign her up so he did as her birthday present. Jack also got her a bathing suit, and a couple of old Disney movies.

"But I want to see Jack again, are you mad at him?" Ianto was surprised she asked.

"No I'm not mad at him we just have to have a grownup talk. You know what I'll ask him if he comes with me to pick you up Sunday." That answer seemed to satisfy the girl.

The Friday passed normal and soon Ianto found himself back at home waiting for Jack.

**_From Jack to Ianto_**

_I'm on my way I hope you didn't cook yet I'm brining pizza. _

He figured he missed the text cause just after reading it the doorbell rang. Ianto let Jack in.

They sat down and ate in silence.

"Ianto I'm sorry I haven't been honest with you." Jack suddenly said breaking the silence. Ianto kept silent as a gesture for Jack to explain.

"Ianto I like you a lot really, but I've lost a lot of people I loved already. Not from illness or an accident just by growing older. And I just don't want to lose you and Destiny eventually. The last couple of weeks I've been telling you that I had to work late, that was not the truth. I just needed time to think." Jack rushed through and let a short pause fall. Ianto wanted to react , but before he could say something Jack continued.

"I've a lot of secrets and I can't tell you everything not yet anyway. I just really hope you can give me a chance. That you trust me enough. Cause I want to give us a try." Ianto had to let everything sink in for a moment. He still had a lot of questions and doubts, but he found that only time and trust would give him the answers eventually.

Ianto knew Jack made him and Destiny happy, that he was the first one he loved again after Lynn. Ianto was sure of that now.

The silence was Killing Jack who was waiting for Ianto to reply or do something at least. It surprised Jack when Ianto closed the distance between them and kissed him.

"I want to give us a chance as well, but please don't lie to me anymore. I can wait till you explain things but please don't lie." Jack nodded and hugged him.

Ianto poured them both a drink and they watched some telly to kill the time. "Do you want to come with me when I'm going to pick up Destiny Sunday. She has been asking why you didn't stop by that much." Jack agreed to go with Ianto.

Jack stood up and started to get his jacket as it was getting late. "You know you don't have to go if you don't want to." Ianto said. Jack chuckled "I'm going, but I won't be away for long cause I'm taking you on a proper date tomorrow." Jack kissed Ianto and left before Ianto could say anything.

* * *

**I hope you liked reading it. next chapter will be up next week as usual :) thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 8

**Authors note**

**So here's the next chapter for some reason i'm not really fond of this chapter, but enjoy reading.**

* * *

Ianto woke that morning feeling great he had over thought what Jack had said that he couldn't handle losing more loved ones. He wondered what it meant it sounded sad, but he was happy they finally figured it out and would give it a try. While Ianto was eating his phone buzzed.

Rhiannon had send him a picture of destiny covered in flour and a rolling pin in her hands as she was rolling out some dough.

Baking cookies was the text underneath it.

He smiled for a second thinking about sending the picture to Jack, but he didn't he would just show him late on today. His phone buzzed again.

**_From Jack to Ianto._**

_I'm picking you up at five make sure you're ready._

Ianto made sure of it, but it took him quite some time to get ready most of the time he was deciding on what to wear. A suit would make it feel to formal although he felt really comfortable wearing suits as he wore them daily for his work. Jeans and a shirt would just be to simple. Eventually he wore Jeans with a button up shirt. He was just rechecking if he had everything right as the bell rang.

Jack was looking at Ianto speechless for a minute. " You look great. " he said and kissed Ianto. " So are you ready. I booked a table for dinner and after that we have nothing planned yet and can do what we want." He said winking.

They left with Ianto's car as it was smaller and easier to find a parking spot for.

They had fun during dinner telling them about their family and friends. Jack told Ianto about Owen, Gwen, and Toshiko as his friends not that they were his team.

They finished eating and Jack insisted on paying even though Ianto protested. "You have enough to pay for already." Was Jack's answer on it. Ianto didn't have a comeback as he knew what Jack said was right.

He earned enough for sure but there was not that much extra and most of the extra were for savings for Destiny's future.

After paying Jack drove them back to Ianto's place. They sat down at the couch together. "Thanks for dinner it was great." Ianto kissed Jack as a thank you.

"About tomorrow are you still coming with me?" Ianto asked.

"Of course I will. If I can be honest I quite missed Destiny." Ianto loved that Jack got along with Destiny it made things much easier.

"Believe me she missed you to. She's even talking about you to her friends. And I have a feeling she believes we are together." The last bit came out a bit unsure.

"Well at least she won't mind, But you're afraid how she will react if this doesn't work out." Ianto nodded "How about we go on a couple more dates or just hang out and after a month we see how we feel about it. If it's still the same how we feel now about each other or better we tell her. And if it's not working we will explain it together. " Ianto agreed with that as it was a good option.

Time flew as they talked and soon it was midnight. "Jack look at the time, we have to pick up Destiny in eight hours. I won't let you go home only to get a couple of hours of sleep only to come back here early morning. Why don't you stay. I don't have guest room though, but my bed is big enough for both of us." Ianto didn't believe he just said that.

He closed everything of downstairs, and waited for Jack to follow him upstairs. They both undressed themselves till they were only in boxed and got in the bed. Ianto was really tired and quickly started to drift off. "Sweet dreams." Jack said and gave him a kiss and turning to his side to drift off as well.

Ianto woke from the sound of his alarm, but had trouble turning it off as a pair of arms were wrapped around him. He felt Jack shifting as Ianto removed his arms. A good twenty minutes and three alarms later they were both awake. And got ready to go.

Ianto felt at ease in the car with Jack beside him in the passenger seat. They both got out when they arrived at Rhiannon's place. Destiny opened the door and smiled, once she saw her father she hugged him after she let go she saw Jack. While she was hugging him as well he picked her up and they went inside. Ianto got Destiny's stuff they drank something and then they had to leave to be on time at the swimming pool.

They watched the lesson of the girl from behind the glass in the canteen. Destiny seemed to enjoy it Ianto figured that it was a good he had took her swimming before and thought her a bit already. He would see later on how many official lessons she would need, but the lessons for the next coming half year were paid for by Jack.

After the lesson was finished they went back home. Destiny was tired and they didn't have anything more to do as it was a Sunday. Destiny asked if she could watch a movie. She ended up watching the fox and the hound curled up on the couch between her father and Jack. They ended up watching bambi and the lion king as well. Before Jack got a call.

"Jack , there are wheevils all over town and something else as well we need your help." Jack told Gwen he was on his way.

"Sorry Ianto I have to go it's important. See you next time Destiny."

Ianto walked him to the door he could see Jack was in a hurry. Ianto was surprised by Jacks kiss and words.

"I love you. I'll call you later." Jack said in his hurry and left slamming the door shut before either of the two realised what was just said.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**


	12. Chapter 9

**Authors note**

**Enjoy reading the next chapter**

* * *

A couple of months have passed after Jack rushed out the door saying he loved Ianto.

They spoke about it a couple of times, Jack had explained it had been an emergency special forces task. And over time they both admitted that they loved each other. Jack was now often staying from Saturday on Sunday spending time with Ianto and Destiny.

It was a sunny Saturday and they were getting ready to go to the park. "Dad can I ask Jake to come with us again if he wants." Destiny asked when they left the house. It had been a while Jake looked after Destiny as he had his own things to do and his own friends as he was now eleven. But before Ianto or Jack could have said anything she was already at the door.

A couple of minutes later Jake joined them. Once arrived at the park Jake and Destiny were off to the swings and Ianto and Jack sat down at a bench watching them. Ianto's thoughts drifted off to the times that he was there sitting seeing happy couples with their children walk by. And now he was sitting here with Jack it made a smile appear on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Ianto explained what he thought. Which made Jack smile as well. "Wait a moment." Jack said and left. Ianto looked back at Destiny and Jake who were now playing at the monkey bars Jake holding Destiny up so she could make it till the end.

Jack had returned with ice cream for all of them after they finished Jake and Destiny played some more. "So you work for special forces. What exactly do you do?"

"We mostly take the cases that the police force can't handle. Or are of some sort of cause they cannot explain."

"Like what Aliens." Ianto said jokingly and Jack just smiled saying it was something like that yes. After about three hours at the park they went back home Destiny was too tired to walk. So Jack took her on his shoulders. The rest of the Saturday was lazy as the rest of the weekend they were just happy together.

The weekend went by fast and it was Monday before they knew it. Ianto woke up a pair of arms still wrapped around him. Jack had stayed on Sunday? That never happened as they both had their own business on Monday. He got out anyway starting his normal morning routine. When Destiny was almost ready Jack was awake and downstairs as well so they had breakfast together. "Dad can Jack bring me to school this morning?" Destiny asked after finishing her breakfast.

Ianto looked questioning at Jack who almost invisibly nodded. "If he is okay with it I'm okay with it as well." She jumped up getting the last few things she needed and was ready to go. Jack joined her at the door ready to leave. Before they left Destiny hugged Ianto and Jack gave him a kiss and told him he would call him at lunch break.

"What are these things for Jack." Destiny asked stepping into the backseat of the SUV.

"They are things for work sweetie just don't touch them." He said and she just looked at all the stuff in the car.

"I think you and my dad are cute together. I like you too, you're like a second father" She said out of nowhere. It made Jack smile at the innocence and made him tear up a bit. Also it made him aware of where Ianto and he were stood at this moment. If even Ianto's five year almost six year old daughter saw how much they cared for each other and saw him as a second father. It made him proud and scared at the same time of what would happen as years would pass and Ianto would grow older and he would mostly stay the same.

"I care for you too Des, now let's get you to class." After dropping her off Jack went to the hub to get some work done.

Meanwhile Ianto had gotten to his work as well. His day was passing slowly as he waited for his lunch break. As it came he picked up his phone and dialled Jacks number.

"Hi I liked waking up in your arms this morning usually you leave Sunday evening. Did Destiny behave on the ride to school?"

They had a quick conversation and Jack told Ianto he wanted to spend more time together then only the weekends. Ianto agreed and ended giving him a spare key to his home.

The next week Jack spent every night at Ianto's place they all enjoyed it they had their own little family.

Friday Ianto had to work late and it would seem that he wouldn't make it to pick up Destiny on time so he was lucky Jack had the time to pick her up. Destiny was surprised but happy. They had Pizza that evening for Dinner and then had an early night.

In bed Jack and Ianto talked a bit. Jack agreed he would spent as much time possible with Ianto. Even if it meant for him that it would get difficult hiding his secret, but he would have to tell him eventually rather later then sooner. Ianto was happy even though he knew Jack wouldn't be there every night. That would come eventually sometime.

That Sunday it was time for Destiny's dancing competition. That meant they would be sitting at the gym watching dancing groups almost all day. Destiny would sit with them some of the time until it was time to get changed and it was their turn to dance.

Destiny's dance group ended at third place in the competition. As she was still talking with her friends Ianto and Jack looked at her and back to each other. "Should we tell her?" Jack asked. "I think we should." Ianto said. She probably already knew, but they still had to officially tell her.

Back home they sat down with something to drink. "Destiny we want to tell you something. You probably already thought so, but Jack and I really like each other and we are together." They both waited for her to respond.

"You mean like Justin has two fathers?" she asked and Jack and Ianto nodded

"Like that yes." After saying that she got up and hugged the two of them.

"I'm happy." She said quietly still hugging them which made them both smile.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Next one will be up next week.**


	13. Chapter 10

**Authors note **

**Sorry it took a while as I had a very busy week, anyways here's the next chapter. **

***Updated * there were some spelling mistakes thanks ukdramafan for pointing them out :) **

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Time flew by and Jack was happy having Destiny and Ianto. Before he knew it the little girl turned six already. And he and Ianto were together for a year. He almost lived together with them although they did not officially move in yet, but more and more of Jack's stuff was kept at Ianto's house.

Jack spend most of his free time at Ianto's he liked having a family again. He and Ianto had their fights and disagreements sometimes, but they always made up and made sure Destiny didn't hear them fight. Most of them were about Jack holding things back and he knew that it wasn't right.

When in his office at the hub he often found himself thinking. Maybe it was time to bring Ianto here sometime and tell him the whole truth, but how would he do that. He couldn't just ask him to come over that just didn't feel right.

It was a normal Friday and everything went on as usual Jacked looked into some reports and filed them. Till in the beginning of the afternoon his phone buzzed.

**_From Ianto to Jack:_**

_Can you please pick up and watch Destiny tonight we have a meeting with one of our big clients so I have to work late. I promise to make it up to you ;)_

The last part off the text made him smile as he knew exactly what Ianto meant. He quickly replied that it was no problem. Jack left his office and went to check on his colleagues.

"Do you guys mind if I leave early I have to pick up Destiny." Nobody really had a problem with it.

"When will we finally meet him Jack you guys have been dating for a year already. You know you have to tell him at some point. And you are practically living together, he deserves to know the truth." Gwen said to Jack and he knew she was right. He just needed to find the right moment.

The rest of the day went by as normal and soon he left the hub and was on his way to pick up Destiny. He waited for her in front of the school "Jack!" she said happily and run up to him jumping in his arms.

"So what do you want to eat tonight your daddy has to work late so it will just be the two of us." They ended up eating at a small restaurant in town and after dinner went back home to watch a movie.

Halfway through the movie Jacks phone rang. "Jack, Owen here you have to come with us there is a robbery at Ianto's company we can't do this alone." Jack found himself in a difficult situation he couldn't just lease Destiny alone, but he knew he had to help his team. Thoughts ran through his mind of Ianto still being at the office. Why did this have to happen now.

"Des can you please come with me you'll have to stay at the Jake's for a couple of hours. There is something important I have to do." He felt the little girl was scared and it hurt him, but now he had to help Ianto.

Jake and his parents luckily were home and could watch Destiny as Jack joined his team on the way to Ianto's work.

* * *

**Ianto's POV**

We were halfway through the meeting as alarms started to go off and everybody started to panic. A group of people came into the office but there was something off they had a scaly skin, claws and a snakes tongue. Ianto didn't know what to do and the only thought that came to mind was that he had to hide.

Minutes passed that felt like hours. Ianto remained hidden, but could see and hear everything. One of the creatures had a list with things he demanded to get within the next fifteen minutes or he would kill somebody.

Five minutes passed with his colleagues running around trying to find everything they wanted. Everything passed by once a team of people rushed in with weapons trying to get the situation under control. Two of the team got the intruders under control as one guided the staff outside and the last one who seemed to be a doctor looked after them.

Ianto didn't recognise three of them, but one looked strangely familiar.

Once the three intruders were bound and couldn't go anywhere he heard a familiar voice give orders.

"Gwen please ensure these three get locked in one of the cells in the hub we will have a look at them later. Owen, Tosh make sure you get everybody out and that everybody is okay. I'll look for Ianto."

Then it hit him it was Jack who just gave the orders. This was the work that Jack did that is why he sometimes was late, but if Jack was here where was Destiny he was supposed to look after her not running off somewhere how important it was.

Ianto knew those thoughts were unreasonable, but Destiny's safety was most important to him. Without thinking any further he got up and walked over to jack.

"Ianto I'm glad you are okay." Ianto let Jack hug and kiss him not knowing what to say at the moment there was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Ianto I owe you an explanation."

Ianto didn't let him speak and interrupted him. "Where is Destiny?"

"She is save she is with Jake and his Parents, and I will directly come with you to pick her up. She looked scared when I had to leave in a hurry." Once Jack said that it hit him that he had Disappointed Ianto. He had left Destiny scared.

"No Jack I will pick her up, and we have to talk tomorrow. I expect you to be at my place around ten." Ianto kissed Jack and left. He was mad at Jack, but he could understand him as well he just needed a bit of time to let everything sink in.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone this was chapter 10 already I don't have an indication yet on how many chapters this story will get. Anyways hope you liked it and the next one will be up next week.**


	14. Chapter 11

**Authors note**

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. enjoy reading**

* * *

Ianto had picked up Destiny after what happened he got a lot of questions from his neighbour who had seen everything on the news. He tried to answer the questions without sounding crazy. He didn't even exactly know what happened.

"Daddy!" Destiny said and ran up to him. Ianto was happy to see she didn't look scared maybe it was just that Jack had to hurry and couldn't really tell her anything why she had seemed scared. "Dad, where is Jack?"

"He's fine he still had something to do at work he'll be back tomorrow morning." He knew he hadn't handled the situation right. He would give him a call later to apologize. They still had to talk though he wanted an explanation on what had attacked the company, and what Jack exactly did there.

Since it was already late he put Destiny to bed and settled in front of the telly to watch the news. When he heard his phone beep.

**_From Jack to Ianto_**

_Can we talk today please._

He read the text and took a moment to think of his answer.

**_From Ianto to Jack_**

_Okay, but I want a full explanation._

In less than a minute he got a reply.

**From Jack to Ianto**

_I will explain. Now please open the door._

Ianto shook his head and walked to the door. "You know you could've just used your key."

"Could have yes, but I knew you would prefer if I asked you." Ianto knew that was true. They sat down with a drink.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I was worried about Destiny, but everything is okay." Jack just pulled Ianto close. They were sitting like that for a couple of minutes before Jack begun speaking.

"No I'm sorry I should have told you this before." Jack spend two hours explaining Torchwood to Ianto. He knew that telling him wouldn't be enough he would have to show it to him as well. And Torchwood was one thing the real problem was his immortality.

Eventually they agreed to bring Destiny to Rhiannon and they would go to the hub that Saturday.

"You know I still have to make up to you for picking up Destiny in such short notice." Ianto said with half a grin on his face as he leant in to kiss Jack. Still kissing they went upstairs trying not to be too loud so Destiny wouldn't wake up.

They were still in each other's arms when Destiny walked into the room and tapped Ianto on his shoulder. "Daddy can we have breakfast?" Ianto saw it was already half past nine so he was about to get up before he realised both he and Jack were still naked. Jack had woken up in the mean time as well.

"Sure sweetie, why don't you get dressed and pick some things you want to take to aunt Rhiannon." After they left Jack had to laugh. They agreed to remember to put at least boxers on before sleeping. Ianto made breakfast before they went to Rhiannon this time with the SUV. Ianto looked at all the tech in the car surprised that Destiny didn't ask any questions.

"Hi guys nice to see you again. Are you staying for dinner tonight?" That sounded like a great plan so they agreed and left to the hub.

"Didn't Destiny ask anything about all this stuff when you brought her and picked her up?" He just explained what everything was for. When they arrived at the hub the whole team was already there doing their jobs.

Jack showed him everything and introduced Ianto to everybody. "So you are the one that is keeping our boss busy." Owen said with a wink. They talked a bit.

"So what was it that attacked the company last night." They walked over to Toshiko's desk and she opened up a file with info they had on the species

_**Species:**__Ixoathi_

_**Home-World:**__Zonania VII_

_**Description:**__A race of greedy Lizard like creatures with a scaly skin, claws and a snake like tongue . They are immune to the effects of radiation and consider dance to be a form of ritual combat. They share their home star system with a race of enormous space-dwelling life forms whom they worship as gods. When their home-world was rendered uninhabitable due to an environmental catastrophe, they terraformed a nearby planet (Olympia IV) in their star system, making it their new home. They are now using their terraforming expertise to restore the climate of their original home-world._

Ianto read it trough and he didn't see Jack leaving him to talk to Owen.

"No Jack I won't do that can't you just tell him."

"Just telling seems a bit unbelievable. This is something you need to see to believe." They both knew it was the truth. Jack didn't want to see Ianto hurt, but this was the only way to explain it.

Jack took Ianto down to the shooting range to let him try maybe it would be of some use someday. They had been practicing for about half an hour when they took a break. "Why do you do this job it's dangerous, and I don't want to lose you. I wouldn't know what to tell Destiny, and what I would do myself I don't think I'll find someone else." Jack had to think how he was going to do this. He just pulled him tight against him.

"Do you trust me?" Jack asked Ianto and he just nodded. "I won't leave you ever and I won't die cause I can't." Jack saw Ianto looked questioned and Owen had been right it wasn't Owen that needed to shoot Jack. Just the two of them would be better. Jack handed Ianto the gun. "Shoot and keep waiting with me I don't know how long it will take, but probably not too long. Just promise me to wait." As he expected Ianto refused to shoot.

Ianto didn't know what to think. Jack took the gun from him. Jack told him once more just to wait. Ianto nodded he trusted him even though this seemed strange and unbelievable. Jack Kissed Ianto and after that he pulled the trigger.

Ianto cried having the man he loved lying lifeless in his lap, but he did as he asked.

He waited.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Species found on **** .com with an alien species generator. Mixed with some own imagination. Thanks for reading and the next one will be up next week.**


	15. Chapter 12

**Authors note**

**Sorry it took me a while I had a writer's block and was busy with work. Anyway here's the next chapter enjoy reading.**

* * *

Ianto kept waiting it took around ten minutes he spent crying once Jack took a gasp for air. Ianto hugged him tight and kissed him. "Never do that again."

"Not unless I have to. It's horrible believe me."

They talked a bit more and Ianto was happy that now they could be completely honest.

"Jack how are we going to explain this to Destiny. She'll start to notice eventually that you're not ageing. " after saying that it hit Ianto that Jack would lose him eventually as well. he tried to hide it, but he knew it would keep running through his mind.

"Let's just tell her in a couple of years. She's not coming down here anyway." They agreed to tell her when she was about fifteen. If she hadn't asked anything before.

Months past and everything was back to normal they lived like a happy family. The weekend was coming up and they had a trip planned to the zoo. Ianto made sure they had everything and they were on their way. the weather was nice for early spring. Ianto and Jacked walked hand in hand as Destiny ran around looking at all the animals and reading the information on them. Sometimes looking longer at some animals.

The beginning of the year she started to write things in a notebook she always had it with her. Ianto believed it to be some kind of diary to her. Around noon they sat at one of the restaurants at the park. They had lunch and Destiny wanted to play for a bit on the playground near the restaurant.

Ianto and jack ended up talking about all sorts of things. "You know maybe we should really move in together, buy a new house something of our own." Ianto was happy Jack had said that. They would talk about it later.

Ianto saw a couple walk by with a kid around six and a baby searching for a table. They offered them their table as Jack went to pay Ianto got Destiny from the playground.

As they walked further trough the park a smile appeared on Ianto's face. Around five in the afternoon they were back at home. Destiny was curled up against Jack on the couch watching some cartoon as Ianto put on some soup as they had already had a good lunch.

Once at the dining table they ate their dinner in silence. Destiny took a bath afterwards and Jack put her to bed. Downstairs Ianto had turned on the computer. Jack and Ianto agreed it was time to officially move in together and Ianto thought this house would be okay for that. Jack wanted something else though a bit closer to the hub. They took a look at some houses.

"Jack I can't afford any of these houses even if we share the costs."Ianto let out a sigh he wanted to do this, but he couldn't afford it .

"You can with another job. We still need someone in the archives." Ianto had to admit he was interested to learn more about aliens and everything, but wouldn't it be dangerous?

After a couple of minutes later Ianto agreed to give it a try. He would take a couple of days of to try the work at torchwood. For now they gave up on searching for houses till Ianto had made a full decision.

The rest of the weekend passed normal with on Sunday swimming lessons and just quality time. That Monday Ianto called in sick and after dropping Destiny at school he went to the hub together with Jack.

Once arrived there Jack showed him how everything went in the archive and what he had to do. After he explained everything Jack gave him a kiss and left. Ianto looked around he found the system they used to archive things was quite illogical and he figured that if he was going to do this job he had to rearrange everything. He sat down at the desk. He made a standard form to fill in about objects. And started rearranging object and their info. Around two at noon he had rearranged only 10 objects also reading what they were and what they did and putting the info on the new info sheet when Jack came down.

"I knew you were the right guy for this job." Ianto looked up from what he was doing. Jack took a look at the plans Ianto made and agreed with them. "let's go upstairs for a cup of coffee and afterwards I want to teach you something."

Ianto ended up making coffee for everybody. He chatted a bit with his co-workers finding he actually quite liked it here.

Jack took Ianto to the shooting range again, but this time to really practise. Jack wanted that Ianto learned such simple things. He would do mainly archive work, but sometimes eventually he would have to come out in the field as well even though he couldn't stand the possible thought of Ianto getting hurt. He didn't want Ianto to think that he thought he was weak and only letting Ianto do office work would be unfair.

The rest of the week Ianto spent reorganising the archive and was now on about one third of all the objects. If he wasn't in the archive he was either making coffee of at the shooting range. He enjoyed it working here made him happier than working at the HR company.

So that Friday afternoon he went to quit his job. They had no problem with that as they were still rearranging things after the attack.

Ianto was happy with how his life was going. He had a great partner a sweet daughter and a weird, but great job. Ianto found him fantasising about moving and really living with Jack. Maybe adopting another child. He was shocked he thought about that. He would talk about it with Jack for now he kept daydreaming until it was time to pick Destiny up it was weekend again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter will probably be up in the weekend. Thanks for reading. Sorry if there are some mistakes in this chapter I'was really tired when I typed it.**


	16. Chapter 13

**Authors note**

**Sorry for the long wait it's been busy and I haven't had much time to write, but here's the next chapter.**

* * *

A couple of weeks passed by and Jack an Ianto had looked at a couple of houses they almost made a choice and decided to take Destiny to the two houses to have a look as well and after that they would make a decision. However they had a full week left before the weekend.

With Ianto working at torchwood now as well they had to make a schedule on who would bring and pick up Destiny from school and to other activities. Mostly it was still Ianto who would do it, but more and more often Jack would do it as well when Ianto wanted to finish something in the archives.

Most of the week was a general routine almost the same every day. And even though it seemed all the same every day was different. Or work went not as usual or Destiny did something exiting at school or for her dancing lessons. That Wednesday Jack went to pick up Destiny, but Ianto left the hub as well as it was a quiet day and everybody left early.

Ianto went home to start making dinner potatoes with green beans and chicken nothing to special, but he took the time to prepare it. Jack arrived at the school as a bell noticed the end of the lessons that day.

"Dad can we stay a couple more minutes please to play at the playground." Jack was taken aback a little Destiny was now seven and he had been together with Ianto for two years, but this was the first time she called him dad. Destiny didn't even seem to have noticed it.

"Of course sweetie, but only fifteen minutes your father is making dinner." Destiny ran over to the climbing rack together with Justin. As one of his parents came over to Jack.

"It's great how they play together, they're really good friends. So you're her second dad right." Jack nodded they had a conversation on how he met Ianto. Before he knew it the fifteen minutes were over and they really had to head home.

"Des why did you call me dad." Jack asked her once they were in the car. She went really silent. "I don't mind really." There was a short pause. "I actually quite like it."

She showed him a smile. "And I like to call you that. Please promise you will never hurt us or leave."

"I promise sweetie I never will I love you and your dad more than anything." He said and got a bit emotional.

When they got out of the car she hugged him. Inside Ianto had everything set for dinner as Jack and Destiny arrived. They ate early and after dinner they played a game of Sorry! Destiny won. Jack spun her around and brought her upstairs as it was time for bed. Ianto joined them he still read her a bedtime story even though she was growing a bit old for she could read simple books herself now, but still he loved doing it it gave them some extra time together. They both kissed her goodnight afterwards and went downstairs.

They laid cuddled up on the couch as Jack chuckled. "You know she called me dad today." He told Ianto the smile not leaving his face. Ianto knew she daw him as her second dad , but she had never called him dad it made him happy.

The rest of the week had gone by and they were sitting in the car on the way to the first house. It was a bit bigger then what they had now kitchen, living room, bathroom. Three bedrooms and a study room. However the neighbourhood didn't appeal to them.

They went onto the second house it was quite close to the hub. It was a bit bigger than the first one as it also included a garage and a small garden. It was one block away from where Justin lived. It was not too far away from Destiny's school and dance club. The choice was made. The next couple of weeks they would spend packing everything and shopping for their new home.

Since the flat was a rental and Ianto's lease was at an end that didn't give any problems.

A month later they had everything sorted Destiny choose everything for her own room most things were blue. Their bedroom was nothing special a double bed. White walls with a bit of brown mixed in. In the spare bedroom they had put Destiny's old crib like a baby room in a neutral colour. that maybe someday will be used.

It took a week for them to get used. And all settled they threw a party. Katherine, Eddy, Justin's dad's and the whole torchwood team was there. They had a nice time. Destiny was playing upstairs with Justin.

Ianto got a bit jealous as Jack kept talking to Gwen she seemed to be flirting a little. On how Jack was reacting he knew he was flirting back a little. He put it behind him and talked to Owen for a while keeping an eye on Jack all the while.

Around ten in the evening everybody went home and it was just the three of them again. They went to bed early as it would be Monday the next day the beginning of a new week.

Jack was in the bathroom and Ianto was wandering around the house he stood still in the doorway of the baby room just starring. Jack sneaked up behind him wrapping his arms around Ianto.

"Maybe someday we could adopt. That would be nice a bigger family." Ianto started talking.

"I know you want that and I want you to be happy, but I don't know the thought of losing you and Destiny eventually is painful. Maybe in a couple of years if it really makes you happy, maybe the idea just needs to grow. For now let's go to bed."

Jack moved in next to Ianto wrapping his arms around him placing kisses in his neck. "You know we didn't really test this bed yet."

* * *

**It was a bit of a filler chapter with the moving mostly, but i hoped you liked it. thanks for reading and the next one will be up next week. **


	17. Chapter 14

**Authors note. **

**Sorry this took more than three weeks, but things are quite busy with work and everything, I try to be on time with posting, but sometimes it will take a bit longer. Things in this chapter as in all other will not really follow the show, but here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

* * *

This day started out like any other day. Ianto was the first one awake in the household he got ready made breakfast and woke the rest up to have breakfast. After eating he would drive Destiny to school while Jack was already on his way to the hub.

After dropping Destiny off Ianto left for the hub as well. Upon arrival he started his normal tasks making coffee and then headed down to the archives. After about two hours he was caught up in his mind and didn't hear Jack coming down. Jack sneaked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "So how are you doing here downstairs."

Ianto just shrugged as saying he was doing fine. He was just most things were going on automatic pilot at the moment. "Well you look like you could use some cheering up." Jack kissed Ianto and dragged him to the shooting range. "Time for some training then we'll make sure you come with us next time whenever something happens."

They spend the rest of the morning training. With most of the time Jack distracting Ianto from what he was doing by touching and kissing him. By noon Ianto was genuinely smiling a bit tired from working out as Jack gave him quite a hard time. They went up to get some lunch, but just as they wanted to start eating Tosh advised them there was rift activity. Nothing big just some creature that was flying around in an empty building.

Jack smirked at Ianto. "Ianto and I will go and take a look." He grabbed some stuff they could possibly need and some chocolate bars as they still had not eaten anything. They stepped in the SUV and got on their way to the industrial terrain the signs from the rift were coming from. From outside one of the halls they heard a screeching grumbling sound. "What on earth can that be." Ianto said as they went into the building.

"Well we'll have an answer on that question soon enough." As Jack figured it was most likely some sort of animal he prepared the tranquilizer gun and held a normal gun close by.

"So how are we going to do this." Ianto looked at jack.

"There are two options I distract and you shoot or the other way around."

"I'll distract you shoot." Ianto told jack as he quickly checked what he had in his pockets. Car keys, chocolate and a gun. He nodded he had everything he needed."I'm ready if you are."

They went in only to be surprised it was a pterodactyl flying around. Ianto managed to get its attention. It took a while, but with distraction by chocolate they managed to get a shot right. They got the pterodactyl and brought it to the hub. "What are we going to do with it there is no possibility at the moment to send it to its own time, and we can't just kill it." Tosh stated.

"Maybe we can tame it use it as some sort of guard dog at the hub." Ianto offered to try and tame it. "But we name for it." They all looked at the creature in front of them.

"How about Myfanwy." Ianto asked the rest of the team just nodded in agreement. From then Ianto had one more task taming and taking care of Myfanwy.

They were well settled in the new home after a three months. It was a Friday evening Destiny was fast asleep and Ianto and Jack were busy decorating the house for her eight birthday. They had nothing big planned out. That Friday afternoon some friends and family would come over, and on Saturday they would take her together with her friends to a swimming pool. When they finished decorating it was around six in the morning still an hour before they had to wake Destiny.

Ianto just sat down on the couch smiling. "What are you thinking of." Ianto looked at Jack thinking a moment before he started speaking.

"Everything seems to be going great lately. Destiny is doing great, we just moved here, we have great friends. I'm just happy with the way everything is, but I'm scared of losing it as well."

Jack nodded and sat beside Ianto "I understand what you mean, but let's just live in the moment see how everything comes and take it like that." He kissed Ianto. "Now let's go wake up Des."

Walking upstairs as quiet as possible they opened the door. "Wake up sweetie it's your birthday." Ianto said as Destiny was waking up still a bit sleepy, but he knew that wouldn't take long. It was her birthday and once she was fully awake she was jumping around the house.

When they were having breakfast Jack stood up getting something from his jacket. "Happy birthday Destiny." He gave her a small box. Ianto looked over at him and smiled. Destiny opened it. In it was a necklace with a heart with an infinity sign around it. Jack took it from her and placed it around her neck.

That afternoon they had friends and family stopping by to celebrate. The whole team was there, Rhiannon with her family, Kacy, Eddy, Justin with his parents and Jake with his mother. They spent the time talking and drinking Destiny playing with Justin and Jake. When their bed time came around for Destiny and Justin Jake had put them to bed and they were fast asleep in Destiny's bed. Ianto snapped a picture then leaving again not to wake them up. When he got back downstairs he walked into Kacy. "Hey Ianto long time not seen how are you?"

"I'm doing great thanks things couldn't be better. Destiny is doing great and growing up well, and I finally found someone who will stay I hope. We're almost three years together." Ianto looked around the room looking for Jack eventually finding him with Gwen who clearly had a drink too much and was flirting with Jack again.

If it had only stayed with flirting Ianto could have ignored it, but she kissed Jack. Ianto had to get some air and left the door slamming behind him. Leaving and awkward silence in the house.

* * *

**Note I don't hate Gwen it's just for the story. Hope you liked the chapter and again sorry for the long wait. Next chapter will be up soon if nothing gets in the way :)**


	18. Chapter 15

**Authors note**

**Sorry again guys for the long wait I didn't have time and energy to write. So sorry for the long break , but here's the next one. Enjoy reading.**

**Update - small grammar correction thanks ukdramafan for pointing it out.**

* * *

Ianto walked away from his house and everyone. He went to the park nearby the house just needing some time to think. He knew it wasn't good what he did he should have stayed and listened to what Jack had to say, but he couldn't he needed to be on his own for a moment.

Ianto never trusted Gwen around Jack and tonight had proved his doubts were truth. Now the only question left was what did Jack think of her. They needed a good talk about their future that was for sure.

Back in the house after Jack heard the door slamming he realised what had happened. He completely ignored Gwen he would talk to her at the hub on Monday that would give him two days to figure out what to tell her. He got everybody out apart from Justin's parents as someone had to watch Destiny. Once he knew she was in good hands he left in search for Ianto.

He had walked around the neighbourhood searching for Ianto with no luck. He picked up his phone and tried to call him, but it went direct to voicemail. "Ianto I know you're mad, but it was her not me really please let us have a talk. I love you please tell me where you are I'm looking for you Ianto. ". He left the voicemail message and continued his search forgetting to look at the nearby park.

Ianto looked at the caller ID when his phone started ringing. He saw it was Jack and let it go to voicemail. His phone noted that he had a new message he eventually decided to listen to it. He smiled a sad smile hearing Jack's voice and what he texted.

**From Ianto to Jack**

_I'm at the park you're right we need to talk._

Ianto just sat there waiting for about ten minutes till Jack came into view. Jack sat next to him on the bench and waited a moment before starting to talk.

"I'm sorry Ianto I should have broken up the kiss as soon as she started it. I know sorry doesn't fix this, but I really am. And Monday I'll have a talk with Gwen saying she has to stop flirting and if she doesn't there will be consequences.

I really don't want her Ianto I want you, I love you. We have a family together at least that is how I see it and someday I want to expand that family adopt another kid and make you happy. Cause I know deep down you want that as well."

Ianto was silent for a moment "I'm sorry for just getting out of the house not giving you an opportunity to explain yourself. I love you Jack I really do and I'd really love to expand our family one day, but for now I'm ok with how it is. Just promise me one thing" Jack nodded he would do anything for Ianto.

"Don't cheat on me in anyway, and let me be there when you talk with Gwen on Monday."

Jack was ok with that and got a hold of Ianto's hand. "You are everything for me and I don't want to lose you or Destiny. You two mean the world to me." He got up and pulled Ianto with him. "Come on lets go home. Kyle and Trevor are watching Destiny and Justin."

Once they came back home they saw Destiny sitting downstairs cuddled up to Justin both watching telly. Ianto saw she had cried. She noticed her dads standing in the doorway and ran up to them.

"Dad, daddy where have you been I missed you." Jack picked her up.

"We just had some things we needed to talk about little girl all is okay now." She looked happy walking back to Justin sitting beside him. It was way past her bedtime and she needed to go to bed, but she put up a show cause she didn't want to she wanted to stay with Justin. Eventually it was decided he would sleep over this weekend. Kyle and Trevor were happy to finally have some alone time again.

That Saturday they took the kids to the aquarium in Bristol just to be out for a day and have some fun. They spend almost all day there and on the way back they stopped at some restaurant to get something to eat.

The rest off the weekend flew by and before they knew Trevor and Kyle were at their doorstep to pick Justin up.

After watching an afternoon movie they sat at the dinner table enjoying their meal and talking. So Destiny how is it going at school. Ianto asked her as he had a feeling something wasn't going that well.

"School is fine, but some of the girls make fun of me that I have two dads, and they say other mean stuff. But it's okay I know nothing is wrong with having two dads and I just ignore the other things they say so it's fine. And I have Jessica, Emily and Justin as friends and they are really nice." Ianto and jack both smiled on how she handled the situation, but with the first parent teacher talk they would bring it up as the teachers needed to be informed on it.

"Good that you ignore it, but you know when something is wrong or bothering you, you tell me or dad okay." She nodded and they continued eating.

That Monday Jack and Ianto where both in his office waiting for Gwen to arrive at the hub, when she did she was called into the office directly.

"Gwen sit down please we need to talk. What you did last Friday wasn't asked for I don't want you. I have Ianto and we have a family and I won't give that up for anything. Please leave me alone, stop flirting with me. If you don't there will be consequences." She stood up without saying a word nodded and walked towards her workstation starting at her daily task.

Ianto just smiled at Jack happy that he stood up to Gwen. He gave Jack a deep kiss and went down to the archive.

* * *

**So that was chapter 15 I hope you liked it. This story will have around 5 more chapters before it will end. I will try to upload next week, but it will depend on how much time i have and how tired I am. Anyways thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it :)**


	19. Chapter 16

**Authors note**

**Sorry it's been a while again I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Time flew by and before they knew their little girl was turning nine they just had a small gathering for family and friends and a kids party like every year. This time they took the kids to the zoo. Life was going great for them and they were enjoying every moment of it.

Sometimes it felt to Ianto that everything was passing by so fast that he missed something. He missed the time that Destiny was little and that he had to help her with everything. He missed caring for someone so small.

Destiny was nine now and they were still bringing her to school he knew that would end soon as well. she had asked him and Jack if she could go by bike together with Justin as it was not that far away. She was able to care for herself more every day.

It made him happy as well seeing she was growing up great and that he and Jack were doing a good job bringing her up.

their four year anniversary was coming up and Ianto was planning on doing something special on the date he planned for Jack and him. There was just something he still needed to get.

"Jack can you pick up Destiny today. I have to pick something up at the shops." Ianto asked as he walked into Jack's office. Jack nodded and wrapped his arms around Ianto.

"I can't wait till our date Saturday." Ianto agreed with Jack. They had the weekend to their selves as Destiny was staying over at Justin. His parents were taking her with them as they were going to a theme park.

Since it was only Tuesday they had to wait for a couple of days more. The day at the hub came to an end. Jack went to pick up Destiny as Ianto went to the shops.

The thing Ianto had to get was a ring. He had seen quite a simple silver ring with woven cables in the middle. The moment he saw it he had ordered it and now he had to pick it up. He put the box which contained the ring in his inside pocket of his jacket and went on his way home.

Ianto shut the door behind him as he entered the house. He saw Destiny curled up against Jack. He heard her talk to him.

"Daddy. I really love you and you make my dad really happy. I hope you two always stay together and be there for me. I hope I find someone someday to mean the same thing to me as you mean to my dad. "

Ianto smiled he was happy he found Jack and that the love between them is a good example for Destiny to look up to.

"Once you're old enough you will find someone. You're a great girl and I'm proud of you. I'm glad I've met your father and had the change to take care of you. You'll always be your dad's and my little girl."

Ianto walked over to them kissed Jack and gave Destiny a big hug.

"You'll indeed always be our little girl no matter what happens. Now what does this girl wants to eat tonight?"

They ended up eating pizza on the couch watching telly.

"Come on sweetie bed time. Tomorrow a long day at school again." She nodded and went up the stair. Ianto followed her not long after.

Once he finished putting her to bed he felt drained and decided to go to bed. Jack would come eventually. He was almost sleeping when he felt Jack lay down behind him. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and kissed his neck. "Night Love."

"Night" Ianto replied, and nestled himself further in Jacks embrace finally fully drifting off to sleep.

The rest of the week passed as normal. Friday afternoon after school Ianto helped Destiny pack her stuff for the weekend while jack was still at the hub working overtime.

"Des. I want you to know this before I'm actually going to ask Jack. Cause I want to know if you are okay with it. I plan on asking Jack to marry me this Saturday if you are okay with it of course." He couldn't think of a reason why she wouldn't agree, but he just wanted to be sure.

"Of course that is okay dad. He makes you happy." She hugged him.

"Thanks baby. Now let bring you over to Justin." Once there Ianto had a drink and talked a bit with Kyle and Trevor and left wishing them a fun weekend and going back home.

He was a bit nervous for tomorrow evening, but he told himself all would be alright.

When he arrived at home Jack was still at the hub.

**_From Ianto to Jack_**

_Hi babe I'm home and waiting for you._

**_From Jack to Ianto_**

_Will be there in an hour just finishing some stuff._

Ianto decided to start off the weekend with preparing a dinner for them and setting up the telly with a movie. They ate and watched and enjoyed their time. As it had been a stressful week for them.

They had a Lazy Saturday morning. They had asked the rest of the team to cover for them. Late afternoon they started to get ready for their date.

At the small but chic restaurant. After they had ordered their food Ianto smiled at Jack gathering courage to say what he wanted to say, he took a deep breath before getting the small box from the pocket of his jacket.

"Jack, this might be a bit cliché." He started as he got down on one knee. "It has been four years now that we are together. It started at that parking lot and it still makes me happy. After Destiny's mother left me I had a hard time, but you helped me to move on. You accepted Destiny as if she was yours and she accepted you even before I fully knew I loved you. I want you to know that I love you Jack and always will. We are going to have ups and downs like any other family, but I want to share that with you. So will you please marry me."

Jack left a small pause letting all the words get to him before taking Ianto's hands and raised him up. "Of course I will." He said before embracing Ianto and kissing him slowly.

After their dinner they went home and to their bedroom. They had an amazing night and eventually fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it and the next one will come up as soon as possible, but lately work has been taking up a lot of time.**

**Anyways thanks for reading :)**


	20. Chapter 17

**Authors note**

**It really has been an eternity since I had time to write. Sorry for letting you guys wait so long the last couple of chapters are coming up I'm trying to write as much as possible in-between work and everything else. Only two or three more chapters to go after this one. So enjoy reading.**

* * *

Ianto woke up happy that morning Jack had said yes and it made him the happiest guy in the world. Soon Sunday afternoon came by and it was time for them to get themselves dressed and pick up Destiny. She would be so happy to hear that he and Jack are engaged. Of course it also meant that they had a lot to plan the next couple of months.

On the way to pick up Destiny Jack and Ianto had a small discussion that started that morning. Since Destiny was nine years old and they were both working at Torchwood they were discussing if it was time to tell her about their job and about Jack. "About our jobs that should be okay to tell her a shock of course, but she will understand eventually. Although I don't think we should tell her about you, but that is more your choice if you want to tell her I'm fine with it. Only if you don't tell her the same way you told me." Ianto said.

Jack nodded. "I agree we should tell her what our job is, but telling her about me it might be shocking. Also she might start to overthink things, but I need to tell her sometime because even though it's painful for me to think I will outlive you both and maybe even her children. So I think it's best to tell her straight away and see how see reacts and go on from there." They had agreed that would be the best. So that meant that next Saturday they would take her to the Hub they would also ask the rest to be there so she could learn what they did. She had already met them at birthday parties before.

Destiny was happy her dads picked her up and they were on their way back home. "So sweaty what did you do this weekend?" Jack asked her.

"we played some games, went to the park and watched a movie it was great, but please tell me what did you say to my dad's question." Jack smiled he could have known Ianto would fist ask his daughter if she would be ok with them marrying.

"Well I said yes, I love both of you with all my heart." Destiny smiled and hugged Jack when they got out of the car. "Now go help your dad make dinner and after dinner we can play a game or watch some telly together."

They ate their dinner quietly. After they did the dishes they played a game Mousetrap. Till it was time for Destiny to go to bed. "Time for bed love tomorrow you have school again." Ianto said ant took her upstairs. "Dad I'm glad he said yes. We're going to be a real family." This made Ianto smile. He kissed her goodnight and went downstairs.

"I've got the feeling all will fall in place eventually after we tell her she's a smart girl." Ianto said. "Well she must have gotten that from her mother." Jack said jokingly. Ianto shook his head and started tickling Jack till they fell off the couch both laughing.

The week passed by fast and it was soon Friday evening and time for dinner. "Destiny we need to tell and show you something important tomorrow. It is about our work." Destiny nodded she always wanted to know what kind of work they did.

Saturday morning the alarm went off at eight thirty. They got ready and went to the hub. They took the normal entrance so Destiny could remember it for later if she wanted to visit. She stepped into the hub a bit shy and not knowing what she would see there. She definatly didn't expect a Pterodactyl to fly around in the main area. She had a lot to take in they showed her also the cells and what a Wheevil is. They try to explain her what the rift is. Tosh shows her the computers and what they can do. Owen show her around the medical bay.

The only one absent today was Gwen she needed to go somewhere with Rhys. Both Ianto and Jack didn't really mind she wasn't around. Ianto eventually showed her through the archives. Jack followed them after a while. He figured now would be a good time to tell her. They sat down in Jack's office. "Destiny what I'm going to tell you might be a bit unbelievable, but trust me your father saw it so if you don't believe me take his word for it. Destiny I can't die due to something that happened in my past." He waited to see her reaction.

"That sounds impossible, can you show it? I trust you, but I kind of need to see it for myself" Both of them were shocked and Jack threw Ianto a questioning look. He let out a sigh he could have guessed she would ask something like that. "Des it can be quite traumatic to see something like that I don't think it is okay for now, but one day for sure you will see it."

She just nodded. They spend the rest of the day in and around the hub. Showing hey some more on what they did on a daily basis. She thought it was great. For dinner they ordered pizza for everyone. After eating Destiny got to feed Myfanwy together with Ianto. After that they went home. Destiny took a shower and went straight to bed she was tired from everything she had seen today. "Good night little girl sleep well. We both love you just promise although it is all a lot to take in please keep it to yourself and if you ever need to talk about something we are always here for you." They kissed her goodnight and went to bed themselves as well.

Two months went by Ianto and Jack had started some planning. They have looked at some locations. And they decided Rhiannon would arrange the catering. She would be his matron of honor, Jack chose Owen to be his best man, and Destiny would carry the rings. That was as much as they had planned out in those two months. And there was still much left to plan.

* * *

**Thanks for reading .**


	21. Chapter 18

**Authors note**

**Hi all sorry again for the really long break a lot has been going on i moved bought my own house so that took a lot of my time. for who still likes this story here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Ianto and Jack sat down at the dinner table looking at wedding magazines. Tomorrow they would go and pick out their suits both separate as they wanted it to be a surprise for the other. After choosing their suits they would meet up again at the jeweller to choose the rings.

That were the last couple of things that still needed to be arranged before the marriage. Planning all of it had taken up most of their free time, and even some of their work time they'd had to admit. Which had caused some bickering between the two sometimes.

Usually they would stay mad at each other a couple of hours and then end up hugging on the couch and planning again.

The planning of their marriage had took them a bit longer than a year. Tomorrow was the day they would become husband and husband. Ianto stayed that night with Rhiannon together with Destiny. Tomorrow he would see Jack and the rest at the wedding location. They had nothing to big planned, but it was going to be great.

That morning Ianto woke up he was a bit nervous. Rhiannon helped him put on his suit and she helped Destiny put on her dress. She would bring them the rings today.

Jack got ready at home and drove to the wedding location. They had hired a wedding car for this day a ford mustang shelby gt500 black with white stripes. he loved Ianto and was happy with their little family. They had discussed it often the last couple of weeks and they were thinking about adopting a second child the thought of that made Jack smile.

Jack was waiting in front of the altar for Ianto. Ianto was running a bit late traffic was horrible and multiple thoughts ran through Ianto's head that actually quite frightened him. What if cause of this Jack thought he wouldn't come. Destiny saw her father getting paler and paler every minute she took his hand and gave him a smile. Ianto took a deep breath and hugged her tight she looked beautiful. Finally, they arrived at the wedding location fifteen minutes late.

Jack was nervous why would Ianto be late it was fifteen minutes now and just as he turned around to look if Ianto was already there he saw him pass through the doors. He took everything in for a moment Ianto looked beautiful in his white suit he smiled at him. And even more beautiful was Destiny she wore a beautiful white dress and a big smile. He was happy she accepted him as her father.

Ianto stood beside Jack as the civil officer started "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the marriage of Ianto and Jack. They have prepared their own vows. Jack you can say yours."

"Ianto it has been a bit more than five years that we know each other and only because a flat tire. I am so happy that your ten-year-old daughter accepted me and even calls me daddy. Ianto believe me when I say you are the best that happened to me. I will be by your side when times are rough know you can build on me. I love you and I promise I always will keep loving you and our little family." Ianto smiled and need to hold himself not to kiss Jack right there.

"Jack I'm glad I met you that day I really don't know how my life would have gone if I didn't meet you. I don't know where I would be and with who or how Destiny would have grown up. Her acceptance was the most important thing for me. I will do everything to make you happy and keep our family together. I want you to know I will always be there."

Destiny stood up and brought them the rings after they took them from her she gave both of her dads a tight hug. They exchanged the rings Ianto his ring had the engraving "I never know why" and Jack his ring said "I only know who." It stood for the simple way they met and made them realise that sometimes the biggest things start with the smallest choices.

"You may now kiss the groom." The civil officer said. They both leaned in and shared a deep and tender kiss.

They stepped together with Destiny in the car and drove to the location of the party. All their friends were around them to congratulate them. They cut the cake and enjoyed themselves that evening. Destiny sat with Justin playing and talking together. While Jack chatted with the rest of their team and how everything would go Ianto was talking to his sister. Halfway through the party they had a buffet. Rhiannon had a small thing to slightly embarrass Ianto she had made a slide show with pictures from when he was young till today. While watching it he got a bit of a blush which made jack laugh "Glad I don't have an annoying sister to make such a show with pictures of me." He mumbled. Ianto rolled his eyes at what he said and hit him playfully which ended in jack kissing him.

They danced they first dance opening the dance floor. Destiny soon joined the two and the rest of their guests were to follow. Time ticked by and soon it was time for them to go. The team had arranged them a week together in Scotland. Rhiannon had already packed their suitcases. They would take a cab to a hotel in Cardiff for the night then in the morning they would take the black SUV and they would drive to Glasgow they had a hotel booked in Glasgow and from there they would drive themselves to whatever they wanted to do. They were their own bosses.

Before they left they walked to Destiny. "hey sweetheart we will be gone for the week. Everything is arranged and you can choose where you want stay either with Rhiannon. Or with Justin." They laughed when she quickly answered Justin. "Okay then love Rhiannon will bring your stuff over there tomorrow, behave yourself and we will see you next week."

They gave her both a kiss and went outside cause the cab was waiting for them.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading 1 more chater and an epilogue to follow and then this story will be done.**

**sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.**


	22. Chapter 19

**Hi first of all sorry for the extreme long wait, but i decided i finally wanted to officially end this story. after this chapter there is only the Epilogue to follow. which should come up soon. So enjoy reading.**

* * *

Ianto woke up Jack was still asleep arms wrapped tight around him. Ianto gave him soft kisses tracing his neck. Jack woke up "You can wake me up like that more often." He smiled. Both of them wouldn't have mind to stay in bed together for the rest of the day but they had plans. They got in the car and got on the way to Glasgow. It felt strange to them a week without Destiny. A week without Torchwood. A week just the two of them alone.

Jack drove and Ianto looked out the window. The silence was comfortable there was no need for them talking it was enough just to be in each other's presence. after three and a half hours of driving they were halfway there. They stopped in a town on the road to eat something. They got fish and chips and sat on a bench outside to eat. "How did I get so lucky to get that flat tire and meet you."

He kissed Jack. "Just dumb luck but I'm glad it happened." They finished their lunch and continued their story.

When they finally arrived Ianto felt quite exhausted from the drive, but Jack knew exactly what to do. He just dropped the bags in the corner of the hotel room. Ianto was standing near the edge of the bed. Jack pushed him on and hung over him he started kissed him deep. When he broke the kiss he started trailing kisses down Ianto his neck. Jacks hands trailed to the hem of Ianto his shirt and Ianto began to unbutton Jack his shirt. Soon they were both naked and entwined in each other it was a long night.

Jack woke up first the next morning Ianto in his arms. "I love you you know that, you and Destiny our little family. I would like to make this family a bit bigger" Jack whispered not knowing Ianto had heard him.

Once they got up they toured a bit around the city that was how the next couple of days past. Although they did more see more of each other than from the city. Ianto had been thinking on the best way to bring up that he heard Jack and he wanted the exact same thing. So on the last night Jack had reserved a table in a restaurant. "Jack do you remember what you whispered to me a couple of days back. I would like a bigger family as well." Ianto knew Jack's smile couldn't get bigger.

"We have to however talk with Destiny about it but I think she would love a younger brother or sister." They enjoyed their dinner and went back for an early night as tomorrow they would have to drive seven hours back to Cardiff.

On their way back home they stopped at Justin's house to pick up Destiny. "Dad, Daddy you're back I missed you." She hugged them both as they walked into the house. "We missed you to darling." Jack said kissing her forehead. Ianto helped her pack her bags again while Jack thanked Kyle and Trevor for watching Destiny.

Back at their own home they all sat down in the living room. "So did you enjoy this week at Justin's." Ianto asked and Destiny nodded. "That is great sweetie, now last week your father and I discussed something and we would like to know what you think of it. We want to adopt another child a brother or sister for you." Jack waited for her to answer him. "It's okay for me if you want that." She said Ianto hear a sad tone behind it. "Well then we will start looking what our options are, but now let's get you to bed since you have school tomorrow."

Destiny went upstairs and got ready for bed when Ianto went to check on her he heard soft cries. He sat beside her on the bed. "Hey sweetie why are you crying." She sat up and looked at het dad tears in her eyes. "You and dad want another child I'm just scared you will forget about me, that I won't matter anymore" Ianto let out a small sighed and hugged her thight. "Of course you will still matter you are still our child our little girl you always will be. We want to extend our family and you will be a great big sister." Jack said watching from the doorway. She seemed to give it some more thought and began smiling. "Then I can help you take care of him or her and I can play with him or her." Ianto laughed as he saw his little girl thinking of all the things she could do with a sibling.

The next they after they brought Destiny to school they called up an orphanage if they could stop by for a visit. Luckily it was possible that afternoon. They both went to work Jack in his office and Ianto in the archives. When the afternoon came by they got on their way to the orphanage. The people there wanted to get to know them a bit better. Both Ianto and Jack had to fill in a form with some questions and they had a talk about what they wanted they told the women of the orphanage about Destiny as well. Out of all this info the women found they were okay she took them inside to see the children in the orphanage. There were a few older kids who just ignored them. When they walked through the halls a two-year-old boy came running through the halls laughing. Jack caught him and picked him up which only made the boy laugh harder.

"And who are you little one" Ianto asked the boy getting a bit shy now. "That is Danny he has been here since the day he was born. His parents brought him here as they were too young to care for him. He has quite the temper sometimes, but he gets shy around new people." Jack looked at Ianto and they knew enough they both loved the boy already.

It all took a couple of weeks to get everything checked and all papers to be arranged. In those weeks they came to visit as often as they could. They brought Destiny with them as well she and Danny got along well.

When everything was arranged they took him home. They finally felt complete their little family together.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes feel free to point them out. and let me know what you think. The Epilogue should come up later this week or next week**


End file.
